505
Add photo here Adult Female Year First Identified: ''' 2014 as an adult '''Offspring Of: Known Litters of Cubs: 0 as of 2017 season Darting Attempts: There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 505 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 and 2017. 'Identification:' 2016 & 2017 Bears of Brooks River books: 505 is a medium-sized adult bear. In summer, her coat is brown with a blonder mane and ears. She has a tapered, conical muzzle and a round face. Her claws are dark with tan colored tips 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2016 & 2017 Bears of Brooks books: 'Little information is known about this bear. When she was first identified in July 2014, she seemed inexperienced at Brooks Falls. At the time, she would try to fish nearly everywhere at the falls where she could gain access. Eventually, #505 settled into a routine of fishing the lip, begging, and occasionally stealing salmon, which she continued in 2015. When attempting to steal or beg for salmon, she will sometimes stand on her hind legs below the lip while reaching up to grab or catch partially eaten salmon washing towards her. #505 will also lie flat on her stomach and coyly reach out with her front paws in an attempt to steal fish. She has not been identified in the fall. 'Life History: '2014:' 505 was initially identified and assigned her bear monitoring number in summer of 2014. 'July 2014:' 505 PIC 2014.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 51 01.JPG|505 July 2014 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 51 505 PIC 2014.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 51 02.JPG|505 July 2014 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 51 505 PIC 2014.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 51 03.JPG|505 July 2014 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 51 505 PIC 2014.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 51 04.JPG|505 July 2014 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 51 '2015:' 'July 2015:' 505 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 51 01.JPG|505 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 51 505 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 51 02.JPG|505 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 51 505 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 51 03.JPG|505 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 51 2015.07.11: Park visitor and cam viewer, Baby Peas shared three photos from her July 11, 2015 trip to Brooks Camp: Photo #1 , Photo #2 & Photo #3 . 2015.07.19: Photo of 505 stealing fish from 409 Beadnose by Mike Fitz. (Please request Mike's permission prior to using his photo!) 2015.07.28: KNP&P featured 505 in their post for Bearcam Bear Profile in their July 28, 2015 post . The post included a photo of 505 that provides a great view of her claws and a photo of 505 coyly stealing a fish from 409 Beadnose on the lip of the falls : "Beg, steal, and catch salmon on the lip—this is the signature of 505. She is an adult female was first identified in 2014. 505 frequents the lip of Brooks Falls where she will catch her own salmon, but this bear won’t pass up a chance to steal or beg salmon from one of the other females nearby." 505 INFO 2015.07.28 KNP&P FB POST BEARCAM BEAR PROFILE POST w PHOTOS.JPG|505 Bearcam Bear Profile KNP&P's July 28, 2015 Facebook post 505 INFO 2015.07.28 KNP&P FB POST BEARCAM BEAR PROFILE POST PHOTO 1 CLAWS VISIBLE.jpg|505 photo that shows her claws from KNP&P July 28. 2015 Facebook Bearcam Bear Profile post 505 INFO 2015.07.28 KNP&P FB POST BEARCAM BEAR PROFILE POST PHOTO 2 STEALING FROM 409 BEADNOSE.jpg|Photo of 505 coyly stealing a fish from 409 Beadnose. KNP&P's Bearcam Bear Profile July 28, 2015 Photo of 505 (top right) on the lip of the falls with 128 Grazer (left), 409 Beadnose, and 868 Wayne Brother by Mike Fitz. (Please request Mike's permission prior to using his photo!) '2016:' 505 was included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 51: 505 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 51.JPG|505's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 51 505 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 51 INFO ONLY.JPG|505's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 51 ~ info only 'July 2016:' 2016.07.??: Kara Stenberg's photo of 505 fishing the lip. (Please request Kara's permission prior to using her photo!) 2016.07.05: 505 and 89 Backpack video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 2016.07.06: Photo of 505 fishing the lip by Mike Fitz. (Please request Mike's permission prior to using his photo!) Video by Ratna of 505 fishing the lip of Brooks Falls: 16:30: 856 displaces 505 video by Mickey WIlliams: 2016.07.07: Photo of 505 with fish by Mike Fitz. Photo of 505 fishing the lip by Mike Fitz. (Please request Mike's permission prior to using his photos!) 2016.07.08: Photo of 505 by Mike Fitz. (Please request Mike's permission prior to using his photo!) 2016.07.09: 505 slips off of the top of Brooks Falls while attempting to catch a fish video by Erum Chad (aka Erie) '2017:' 505 was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 56: 505 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 56.JPG|505's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 56 505 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 56 INFO ONLY.JPG|505's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 56 ~ info only 'July 2017:' 2017.07: GreenRiver's video of 505 snapshots from July 2017: 2017.07.05: Truman Everts shared this July 5, 2017 photo of 505 fishing the lip from his trip to Brooks Camp. (Please request Truman's permission prior to using his photo!) 2017.07.06: 10:06: 505 fishing the far pool and the lip of the falls video by Mickey Williams: 2017.07.11: 505 video by Brenda D: 2017.07.14: 09:57: 505 video by Mickey Williams: 2016.07.16: 505 charges 151 Walker when his chase for the fish over steps her comfort level in this video by angerbodha: 634 Popeye is the bear that approaches the far pool from the jacuzzi area when the interaction between 505 and 151 takes place. '2018:' For future use 'Known Courting & Mating:' None known at this time. 'Known Litters of Cubs:' 505 has had no known litters of cubs as of the 2017 season. 'Known Relatives:' There are no known relatives of 505 at this time. 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' There were no darting attempts of 505 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study in 2016. '2017:' There were no darting attempts of 505 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study in 2017. Category:Bear Book